Rise of fallen Empire
by last admiral
Summary: Malaysia, with all of its current problems and corruption, its a dream to say that the heirs of its land to rise again like it were before be conquered. The unexpected troubled come as it was a good oppotunity to cleanup corrupted inside out from enemy once more. Is the GATE is gift or curse as it became stepping stones to its dream of old Malacca empire'd prosperity?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! By 31 August, independent day, I present to you this fan fiction. I do my best as my idol, OtakuPrince realty style. Please open your eye as large as possible since this is based my view and concern on my nation problems and Malay & aborigine's constant troubles and dilemma beneath the warm welcome, smiles and politeness that you received when you visit Malaysia and contain nationalism as my personal opinion to solve this. It may hurt you or change your view on certain people, but I swear; that this is the horrible fact and I'll show you this with hope that my people can do something about it or all Malay & aborigine will be poor and homeless without anything even traditional food recipe because 'they' took it and claim it as 'Chinese food'. Even as you read now they using their money and influence to claim our food one by one like the thief they are such as nasi lemak, ABC, apam balik and others food that they claim in traveling guide as 'Chinese' cuisine especially in Penang. Don't believe it cause hey, let's admit it, no one will be cool if some race claim your favourite heritage food as theirs right? But, the arrival of Empire in this fan fiction will wake our young generation, break all their scum lies and claim our rights even if it have to become another 13 May tragedies with more bloodshed and anger. After that, Empire next will become stepping stone to bring back power, prosperity, and equality without xenophobic people that better than what our ancestor achieve in Malacca Empire. Daulat Tuanku! (Long live His Majesty!)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saderan POV  
Before the conquest…..

It was a great day for Empire, but not for a particular young, experienced, potential general named Maximus. He wondered about nature and course the Empire chooses lately. Sending an army for another distant, unknown place is a mistake. He looks around at his comrade and subordinate. They drank, sing and enjoyed time with their family that join this campaign. They worshipped Emroy, so does him. Emroy, god of darkness, death and madness but sometime he wondered about it. Why gods demanded sacrifice and worship to quench their hunger and thirst? Why humans and demi humans must worship any 12 gods of Falmart? Why there are 12 of them and that number will be increasing when apostles will ascend to godhood? Why they NEED apostle to do the jobs, spread the words and deliver the punishment when they can deliver it directly? Why gods need to hate each other even things like jurisdiction anywhere? What the _**difference**_ of die as men of Emroy or go to Hardy's realm anywhere? The priest told us to be proud to die for Emroy, but they didn't tell what reward awaits us there and priest said nothing when I asked him. What the purpose of us to be created, live and die for? Who created us at the first place? He knew that neither god created them as their ancestor came to Falmart from the Gate to. He became more and more doubt his own faith, but he can't let anyone know this.

A soldier approaches him and calls him, "General Maximus, Prince Zorzal have order all generals to gather at the war tent, sir". The soldier reported.

He snapped out from his thought and reply, "very well then, I'll meet them instantly". The soldier saluted him and leaving him alone. Maximus then run hastily to the war tent to meet his friends. All generals have arrived except the bloody prince himself.

"Fucking spoils brat," he thought. "he will become a burden in this conquest, let alone to be useful to use".

Then Zorzal come in with his henchmen. They all walked with arrogant posed.

"All right gentlemen, let's start planning on how to bring more glory to the Empire!" he spoke.

After that, it was decided that to charge next in the morning. All preparation has done for assault tomorrow.

Maximus sure about one thing, that this campaign will change his fate, the Empire and his faith.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malaysia, Kuala Lumpur

31/8/20XX {expect some COD: AW tech here}, Independence Day!

Malaysia, a prosper and peaceful multiracial country, became an idol as progressive modern Muslim country among its religion brother nations, on this special day, a day the Glorious Stripes waves with proud as the Brits 'Brexit' the motherland, leaving the racial problem to the new goverment which still took a lot of time to change, in order for people no longer recognised themself as Malays, indigenous peoples, chinese, indians or other but as Malaysian's people. Even though many Gen 'Y' (especially universty student)nowdays still racist for i dont know what cause, there are old people that still remember the 'One Table[1] way. But this day, a day that were celebrated by every loyal citizen of Malaysia (unless those who dared spoke about became republic, money hungry chinese(except loyal friendly one), communist cadre). A glorious military parade in front of Sultan Abdul Samad Bulding with dicipline marched through it every year. This parade was attend by Prime Minister, Shahrul Rahman, the 1X Yang di-Pertuan Agong, Sultan Abdullah Shah, who was Sultan of Pahang, all the other 8 kings, high official and generals. Security are tight and all police and military personel including the one that participate the parade is armed with live bullet. This secret order were given due to increasing risk of an attack by terrorist. The celebration proceded smoothly as everyone think it was safe as anyone think of. No one have thought this day is just the beginning of new history.

Meanwhile... at somewhere nearby,(play some classic James Bond background music. )

Agent Danial(my OC, he's badass!)have followed this two Mossad agent for couple hour for now. He received the call of duty(roll credit!)after Subuh prayer, something he wish not happen on holiday but duty is duty anywhere. He then remember his life. His mom still disapproved his decision of choosing career path in military while his father don't care cause as long as he became an officer, he will aproved his son choice(his parents didn't know that he is intelligence officer of course!). But he assured his mother that this is only temporarly while he also focused on network marketing/direct selling business as asset to develop stable finance to achieved his dream, established the nation's first smartphone company, own by bumiputra(native) himself with brand named Pacu-Pacu. A household named. But enough with flash back, lets focus on this spies game. This two agent, male and female, disguised as newly wed couple on honeymoon, taking picture and act as tourist as they followed buch of suspicious looking Pakistanis and Malay people. After someone else that look like Serbian took their duty, he contact nearby agent to follow the group. After that, the couple sitting in traditional restaurant with someone unknown for late breakfast but he prefer stand outside instead cause he can't risk to be recognized by them(only spy can find spy).

"Seriously, they have something up in their sleeve, but i can't see that guy face right now and those couple really need to drop their act now" he comment to himself the take a sip or two from orange blog that he bought from nearby store. Then a transmission from someone come to his earpiece. He know who it in in this time, is non other than the 'General'.

"Psst(transmission sound)... this is Castle, Castle to Wolf. What's your reports and status now Wolf, Over?" The general asked.

"Hey old man, two 'lovebirds' here have meet this unknown person, possibly a mole, in this $ /#^$$ #/ Restaurant. Its between 5-7 meter and 10 o'clock across the street from my position here"he reply as he sit on bench pretending reading the newspaper,acting like a jobless bachelor with lot of leisure time. "They communicate each other with secret code in hand movement while eating but I can't decry-pt it. Some kind of new one I guess, but i record it now with my camera contact lens to be analysed in HQ. Over". "God, this mission is tiresome" Danial said to himself.

"This is Castle here, i'm now have a control of every nearby CCTV, i'll follow our unknown here after this meeting. Hopefully we can find his identity and be dealt swiftly. Backup agent and replacement for your shift is on their way to your location and ready in designated position, don't let them escape from your watch, Wolf. Over".

"Understood. How's the celebration going? Don't one any of those twisted freak blowup themselves in middle of crowd or harming any VIPs. Speaking of which, what about those group that have been followed by those couple earlier, what's the report about them from the agent that been dispatched earlier? Also, are you nearby the royals and minister on stage? I can heard a loud claping hand sound and a few voice I recognized right now in the background Over"

"Yes I am, Wolf. I'm nearby them, watching over security detail here. I haven't heard anything from him, not even usual check-in call every 30 minute. Something not right here Wolf. I'm going to tight up the security around Dataran Merdeka without raising eyebrows from public, local and foreign media here. I need you Wolf. I've send agent Rafael to replace your post in this mole investigation. He will be arrived in 15 minute."

"Affirmative that, Castle. I'll notify you when he take my command and on the way to your position for next mission Over." He reply with ease.

"Copy that, Wolf. Thi is Catsle, over and out". The he hang up.

After 15 minutes, the agent has arrive. After comfirmed each other identity, some quick, short briefing to him, he then take a quick glance to target before checking his phone. Danial then go to the parade to meet his superior for his next assignment either in US or in Tel Aviv. As he walk, he don't know that a new destiny and duty awaits for him sooner. Neither that his little 'plans and ideals' will be move forwards 20-40 earlier that just need to put some piece to achieve thanks for Empire little conquest.

At the parade, nearby the crowd.

Ikmi Rizouki,(another version of Itami)33, a halfblood : Malay and Japanese, ranks lieutanant, an otaku person. He is a third child and second son in family. He joined the army because he tired of typical rich family drama. He sitting on a seat row along other lucky crowd that came early to see the parade but instead of wacthing them, he just focus on reading that arrived to his home that he bought in online manga store. He reading the new hot manga that popular named ' Operation Ground Zero: Imperialism, Sins of Mankind', written by some ghost writer from Malaysia. It's about future mankind have to explored to various portal and outer space to find solution for environment and resource problems. It full of political drama, espionage, action, love between difference worlds, choice between duty and love and etc... . Then suddenly,

KAAAABAAAABOOOMMMM! There an explosion that were hear by everyone from nearby. The parade stops at once. The security teams try to escort VIPs to safe place such as National Palace in helicopter. Panic spread like a wildfire in Indonesia among civilian as they check on their smartphone(really smart guys, trust your phone more than government (cynical tone)) that the source of the explosion was from National Mosque. Police with the help of present army try to help people to evacuate the Dataran Merdeka.

Flashback, couple of minute before-explosion.

Dan's POV

After showing my identification card, then i can pass the tight security. I meet my superior and gave him the most macho salute i can do, then he continue that a patch of deployed agent can't find that missing agent and worse, those suspicious looking group. I was about to ask him to deploy the counter-insurgency units as extra insurance until an explosion were hear. The general asked his subordinated by walkies-talkie about what the hell was happen. He told me that the explosion was from the National Mosque. I shocked. He then told that i'm will be deployed to oversee the evacuation. I gave him a saluted before leaving and change my cloth and gear up.

Present.

"Everyone moving in line, please follow the order from nearby law enforcement people and NO pushing each other!" a Corporal bark order to the crowd with local with megaphone. The police and ambulance have arrive at scene to help any survivor from the blast while the military have secure perimeter around capital's border, let no one in and out without permission to pass through fortified military checkpoint. Then, a roman-looking giant gate suddenly appeared in the middle of Dataran Merdeka. Some desperate, half-brain people take a selfie and some tries to 'escape' by going into the gate without second thought. Couple of police manage to stop more people from getting near to the gate even if they are insulted by them.

Meanwhile, Empire POV

In the tunnel, Legate Marius lead the army in front with the cavalry in the front line. He then see a group of funny-looking barbarian(for him anyway) running towards him with a scared face. He turn to his men and...

"Look gentlemen, what a warm welcome that this barbarians give to us, their master!" He said loudly to his men and the one on the rear. Many people laughing as the front line unsheathe their sword.

" In the name of Empire, CHARGE!" Legate Marius shouted start charge to those poor simple-minded civilian as the rest of the cavalry. The civilian was slaughtered and taken as slaves. The scream of those poor souls were heard as those who survived manage to come out of the GATE with heavy wound.

The battle and massacre continue throughout in entire Gate surrounding area. The Legion start established foothold in the area. The police, army and volunteer start to engage tactical retread to by time for civilian as Ikmi tried his best protect himself with M-16 in his hand after identify himself as off-duty lieutenant.

" This is Inspector Sikh Walliam, we're under attack by unknown hostile here. We can hold our position right now but not much longer as we running out of ammo. What's your order sir? Inspector ask to higher-up with walkies.

"Keep hold on right now, the government is preparing another plan to deal with this situation over" he reply.

"Understood, sir" inspector hang up after that.

National Palace, Kuala Lumpur.

The sheltered government suprised when they heard the news that the nation is under attack by unknown enemy. Panic were controlled as the 1st-Regiment started to fortified the palace with helping help of citizen. A tense meeting is held up in the palace.

"Your Majesty, we're in troubled situation right now, what should we do?" One minister ask.

"What's the situation on all embasy? The entire city, no, nation should be on lockdown by now." The other minister asked.

"They have been informed sir, their armory is be emptied just like us to faced this unknown invader. All the staff and ambassador has stuffed up in panic room. All citizen, wether theirs people, local or foreigner have sheltered themself in various embasy they can go." Prime Minister answear his question.

"Your Majesty Yang di-Pertua Agong, you must proclaimed emergency laws throughtout the country to make it offical. Also to legalise our action to invoke the FPDA Treaty." The Prime Minister ask this with worried on his face.

His majesty think for a while, he then sent give a word "Gentlemen, hear me this, with power that provide by constitution, I, hereby declared that our country is under attack and under state of emergency. The law of Emergency is invoked. Prepare the media and connect me to every television, radio, internet and etc..., i want to annouced our situation to citizen and confirmed this problem. We're under attack, on National Day, the day that we free. Those roman caucasian-looking invader unprovoked attack is an insult to our history and ancestor as they mocking to the peace that we achieved." He say with a controlled anger in his voice.

"Your Majesty you can't mean that..." Prime Minister shocked.

"Yes it is, prime minister. This is our first 'real' war. The death they will found to them for folishly attacking us when we already become a proper nation with proper army, unlike our predeseccor with patriotic militia or as British's mecenery(WWII). They will be no more humiliation, no more fear or respect to caucasian race. Despite they might don't related to any western nation, they would be sufficient for our little 'revenge'.

"Gentlemen! Prepare for war, to protect this Motherland with all cost." A massive cheered and clapping hands among minister after hear his speech.

"What are you waiting for? Prepare the Emergency declaration to be heard by entire world. You there, contact all our allies to invoke the FPDA, you get all our available asset get mobilised." Prime Minister remind them as they start the preparation.

Meanwhile, the palace have already been fortified as the report come that a large group of enemy with siege equipment and shit already halfway marching like crazy to National Palace. A group of survived citizen and police with a few soldier has regrouping and meet up with them to increase palace defence's strength.

At the same time, in Pulau Pinang's masions and might be to in various place where rich fat ass live...

"Sir, i've received news that the capital is under attack by unknown invader. Goverment might be collapsed by now." A secretary told to someone at the expensive chair with giant golden lion statue on both side. At his back there's a flag with red missile with white at the background.(all malaysian can guess who they are.)

The mystery man replied "what are you waiting for? Contact all of my friend, family, relative and clan of this situation. Tell them to liquinate all asset and transfer it to each's foreign nations bank account including Switzerland Bank's account. It our opportunities for a clean runaway with all of our money during this troubled time on that stupid goverment to leave this stupid nation and its people anyway. Each and everyone of us from infant to old already have a pasport as preparation for this day. Also, prepare my private jet before the airport been lockdown.

Things hits the fans man as the goverment is struggling, there's those dare to leave the country with its money after cleanup the vault.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Question?

Hello, how do you do? Even though the vote is 50/50, i still write it out of patriotism anywhere. The things that the canon miss in manga and anime is clashed of religions, culture, etiquette and others between two world, which in this fanfic is Falmart and Malaysia. It's sound exciting yes, but there's a problem. I need it in real and fact, so please answear all this questions down here cause i need you opinion and answear. The another reason is because it is much easier for people to see others fault than themself. I put my faith on you all to answear all questions down below. PLEASE! Contain spoiler.

1\. How long does it take for Uk, Australia, New Zealand reinforcement arrived to aid Malaysia as soon as Malaysia invoke the FPDA treaty? Which regiment/unit will be send by each country and please state the number of soldier from each units?

2\. Which country that will join too including Indonesia and what unit/regiment, manpower each?

3\. What's UN roles in this fanfic?

4\. How we(modern country) deal with people (traitor) that try to escape the country when it under attack with all their wealth even liquidnate hard asset( land, estate, gold) by Swiss bank account?

5\. What presentation of military power that enough to make Zorzal shit his pant at the Empire assault?

6\. What is Malaysia military stance should have been? Can pick any of this choice:

A) became UN peacekeeping force while drag the responsible to UN court by diplomacy or special force(COD: Ghost style)

B) Since UK used to conquer Malaysia, let have some retribution on Empire since both caucasian(not racist here) and hail from 4 season land, do same thing that UK Empire do, but more kinder and freedom cause dont want them have same condition like Malaya before became independent.

C)Uber Jihad mode! Real jihad, not like those ISIS that claim want they do is jihad. Those twisted freak (ISIS) didnt die in heaven, they go to hell!

D)Super nationalism mode! Defend KL with Resist and Bite song in the background. Attack Empire's palace with both Battlefield 4 and Rainbow Six style! Don't expect us to pay insurence to them!

E) Both Jihad and Nationalism.

F) play nice at first, when Zorzal fuck it up, it's war as answear the Empire. Got some epic war speech here but not suitable to those who anti-nationalism and have Islamophobia.

8\. List any religion as many as you want to be spread in Falmart.

9\. How we supposed to defeat those gods? My idea is, trap them in clear bottle, show it to those devotee(cause panic),ask public how they sane enough to plead help from these fake gods when they cant even escaped from bottle, put weigth on it, then throw it into the middle of the sea. Any other suggestion everyone?

10\. How to deal with apostels, since they sure will be sent when under threat. More specific, how to kill them?

11\. How to deal with Rory when she come along to Alnus Hill?

12\. Should we create a Falmart federation, consisting Empire, Elbe and other. Falmart's counsil of kings is created which every monarchy is equal on table and each elected as Supreme King every 5 year.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To answear, please put number of question on each answear so it much easy to recognise which answear for each question. Send your answear to the review section.

The story will finish faster the more you answear. Please send matured comment and how to improve this fanfic instead attacked me like maniac. Thank you.


End file.
